Special
by fanficaddictus
Summary: We all know he is gay. But wait, what's this? a son? "Hello kid, my name is Umeda Hokuto. I am your father and I am gay" say what? HokutoXOC R&R please
1. Curiosity and Memory

**A/N**: Hello to all the fans of Hana Kimi and specially for those who love our hawt sensei!. This FF is specially made for you guys!. Anyway, before we proceed I just want to tell you that this is my very first FanFic (and probably my last) so please bear with for I am not very good in English, hehe all I am just asking for those who will read…Reviews please…I need them very much. So thanks in advance :).

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately Hana Kimi is not mine, nor Umeda Hokuto Sensei.

**

* * *

Chapter I: Curiosity and Memory**

"…what is it?" Hokuto asked Mizuki. He noticed that she's been staring at him since she came to the infirmary and it's not because Akiha was hugging him from his back while writing his report about something.

"If you have something to say, say it or don't tell me you're now bothered about this thing on my back? If you're that concerned then you can throw him somewhere far away I could care less."

"Sempai, you're so cruel" Akiha whined.

"Shut up!"

Mizuki just smiled at the usual scene she's been witnessing whenever Akiha-san went to visit Umeda sensei. The drama went on for another minute or so until Umeda sensei gave up. The school doctor finally faced her. It's seems like he's done doing his report.

"So do you have a problem?" Umeda sensei asked her with Akiha-san still hugging him.

"Well…it's not really a problem." she answered.

"Then, what is it now?"

"Uhmmm…sensei, I was just curios…about something"

Hokuto raised his eyebrow, waiting for Mizuki to continue. He's beginning to get tired of asking just to get an incomplete answer.

"You see sensei, I've been seeing this kid in the park whenever I took Yujiro for a walk. One time I asked him out of curiosity, what he is doing in the park because it looks like he's always waiting for someone."

"So?" Akiha interrupted "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Hey! Will you shut up? Let him finish" Hokuto yelled. "Then what happened next?"

"Apparently he was really waiting for someone and it turned out to be his mother. I was really surprised because his mom was so beautiful and looked so young too! Haha!"

…_silence_

"Uhmmm, sempai I think I need to go now, I will visit again next time, see you Mizuki-kun"

After saying that, Akiha silently left Hokuto and Mizuki who was now wondering why Akiha suddenly decided to leave.

"Mizuki" Umeda sensei called. "Did you became a lesbian after living with all the boys here for just a short span of time? What happened to Sano? I thought you really liked him?"

Mizukis' face immediately turned bright red after hearing Umedas' questions.

'SENSEI, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?'

"Hey now! Don't shout I'm just asking questions"

"You're missing the point! I'm not even done talking yet." Mizuki was now catching her breath after receiving such shocking questions. "Geeez! Sensei don't just jump to conclusion."

"Alright! Alright! Forgive me for jumping to conclusion. The bell will ring any moment now just tell me what's bugging you."

"What I was trying to say was…" Misukis' face turned serious before continuing. "Sensei, do you, in any case, have a son?"

…_another long silence_

* * *

Hokuto almost fell to the floor after hearing Mizukis' serious question.

"JUST WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT RIDICULOUS IDEA" It was his turned to shout now.

"Hehe, sensei calm down, that's why I am asking you." Mizuki said with a nervous smile on her face.

Umeda took a long deep breath to calm himself before answering Mizuki.

"You very well know that I am a gay, how am I supposed to have a…" Then, just before he could finish his sentence, something struck his memory out of nowhere "…son…?" He fell silent. He was frozen in place.

"Eh? Sensei?" He heard Mizuki calling him, but he was in such a deep thought his eyebrows almost meet.

"Uh, sensei the bell already rang, I need to go now. I'll come again next time."

Mizuki was ready to leave when he called her.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"You, what you were trying to say to me was, the kid you met in the park was my son right?"

"Uh kinda" Mizuki replied.

"What make you think he was my son?"

Mizuki gave him a warm smile "That's because when I first saw Seita-kun you were the first person that came to my mind sensei."

"Why?" He asked seriously. He felt his heart beating fast for some reason.

'Hmmm… I dunno but there was something that really resembles sensei and Seita-kun, but I'm not really so sure what was it…" Mizuki stopped and then she came closer to Umeda to whisper something "And I just remember sensei, he called me onee-san after we talked and he said, inspite of my clothes I was wearing he can tell I am a girl" Mizuki giggled as she recalled that memory "just like sensei, when we first met, you knew just by looking haha!"

* * *

Although he considered that Ashiya just might be mistaken, he decided to talk to Ashiya again. He wants to ask her more about that Seita kid. If it wasn't for that memory that strucked him he would never care for Mizukis' story. Actually he would never care at all even if he remembered that vivid memory of a woman he met when he was still in University.

_Can I even consider her as a woman?_

But something tells him to do otherwise or else he would regret it all his life. So, he found himself talking to Ashiya again and he learned that the kid was always waiting for his mom at the park near the Osaka Gakuen. Mizuki said Seita was about six or seven years old.

_That's it_.! He thought, the year span was absolutely right. He was now quite sure that the kid will just turn seven years old this year if his calculation was correct.

_But then again, something was off_, Ashiya was describing about how beautiful the mother was. Perhaps this is all a mistake.

"Oh yeah! I just remember" Mizuki exclaimed "The mother introduced herself as Nakaraha or Nakaha-san or something like that"

Once again Umeda fell silent. He heard Sano saying to Ashiya that it is impolite to mess someone else's name in the background.

_So this is not a mistake afterall. It was Nakahara Keiko_ (eventually, Mizuki didn't get the name correctly) _But when did she became beautiful? Ashiya was describing her as if she was a goddess. Hmmm…maybe it was just dark in the park._

**A/N**: and that's it my beloved reader! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my FanFic. Join me again for the next chapter. Don't forget to review 'kay? See ya!


	2. Blame It On The Alcohol

**A/N: **Hello guys! I'm here again! I was so glad that I can update this FanFic faster that I had thought I could. The first time I posted the first chapter of this story, I found out that it was so difficult to edit it here on FanFiction. The first story ended up missing my original format so I had to repost and edit it for atleast more than 20 times (no exaggeration). Anyway I would like to thank the firs person who reviewed my story even though she's my friend and I know that she only did that because she was too excited to know that I wrote an FF.

**Disclaimer: **Hana Kimi is not mine. I only own my OC named: Keiko and Seita Nakahara.

**

* * *

Chapter II: Blame It On The Alcohol**

…_Ughhh… why do I always keep being dragged in this kind of gathering?_

Hokuto asked himself for the nth time. He was in a goukon, again, with his colleagues from the University. He doesn't like goukon, the last time he was dragged to join; he almost choked someone to death.

They were eight people in the karaoke room including him. The three other guys were his classmates while the other four girls were from some University he did not bother to know.

_These bastards! After dragging me here…_Hokuto thought. He felt as if he was used brutally. _Look at them! They're enjoying themselves; I bet they totally forgot that they dragged me here. I can't take this any more._

Without any second thought, Hokuto stands up and excused himself from the group. He needs to get some smoke. He went to the nearest vending machine to get a cigarette. He will not going to go back to that room again.

_But I think I will need another drink._

He was about to leave the building when he heard someone calling him. He turned his head to see who was the owner of the voice who called him.

"Whew! Good thing you're still here" she said smiling.

His right eyebrow arched automatically "Excuse me, but do I know you?" The girl doesn't seem familiar to him nor does he remember meeting her. She was wearing a very girly dress that doesn't fit her, not because it does not look good on her rather because he can see that she is not used wearing such clothes. She also has a very short hair.

_If it wasn't for that dress and that breast, she will pass as a bishounen._

"Haha" she laughed "Just as I thought, you don't remember me. I was with you just a moment ago. I am with the group in that goukon you just escaped from. I noticed that you're not into it and your mind was flying somewhere when we introduced ourselves just a moment ago so I will reintroduce myself to you. For the second time, my name is Nakahara Keiko."

"Oh is that so? I'm sorry that I forgot, are you here to get me back? I'm sorry again but I don't have any plan on going back there." He announced.

She laughed again.

_What's her problem? What she's so happy about?_

"Don't worry I'm not here to get you back, the truth is I also made my excuse to get out of there. I just happen to see you here so I thought I'd ask you to drink somewhere else."

He was silent for a moment before he made another declaration.

"Let me tell you first that I am not interested in women"

She smiled "So I am to men."

_Just as I thought._

"So are going to join me or what? I know a good bar nearby"

It was his turn to smile now. _She's not bad afterall._

"Does that smile means yes?"

"Uh huh"

"Good! Then, can you wait for me for a while? I need to get out from these clothes. I'll be back in a minute."

She was gone before he even gives her his answer.

Just as she said, Keiko was back after just three minutes. She was now wearing a shirt and jeans.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure" he said.

* * *

Hokuto found himself enjoying Keikos' company. She brought him to a small bar just near the karaoke they came from.

They were talking random things. She was pretty talkative but not to the extent of being annoying. Actually she was a good drinking partner. She's just good to be with.

He soon found out that she, too, was dragged to join the goukon and was forced to put on that girly dressed she was wearing a moment ago. He also learned that she just recently broke up with her girlfriend that's why she let herself be dragged just to kill some time.

"How about you? Do you have a partner now?" she asked.

"Just a fling" He answered between his drinks.

"I see."

There conversation went on until they were both drunk.

_I ended up drinking too much. I think I am on my limit._

His vision was blurry making his dizziness worst. Everything he set his eyes on was spinning. He can hear Keiko saying something but he cannot understand any single word she says.

_What a tough woman. She doesn't even look drunk._

He doesn't have any recollection on whatever happened next after they left that bar.

But there was something that he remembered and he wasn't sure if he was just dreaming back then. He heard Keikos' playful laughter while saying "What? Did you become interested in woman now just by getting drunk?"

* * *

It was already past ten in the morning when he woke up. He tried to get up but his head was throbbing so he decided to get back from lying.

_Ughhh…I drank too much last night._

…

_Wait a minute! Where the hell am I?_

Just when he realized that he's in a strangers' place, he heard a soft moan from his left. He slowly turned his head to see where it came from. To his horror he saw Keiko. Lying on her stomach _NAKED! _Then he slowly checked himself out and he thought"

_What the HELL?_

**

* * *

A/N: **I was so excited to type this chapter so there you have it. And uhmmm…if you are a gay please don't drink too much especially if you're with a woman you think who looks better if she became a he LOL!


	3. This Is What Happened

**A/N: **another chapter. Please enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Hana Kimi is not mine. I only own my OC named: Keiko and Seita Nakahara.

**

* * *

Chapter III: This Is What Happened**

"Don't give me that sour face, cheer up! It's not the end of the world yet" Keiko said while serving him a cup of hot coffee.

They were in Keikos' apartment and they were trying to sort out what happened between them the night before.

_Something definitely happened between us last night._

He took a sip from the cup of coffee he's been staring at after Keiko handed it to him.

"You were pretty manly when you got drunk huh!" He heard her commented.

He almost chocked at what he heard.

She laughed at his reaction.

He only gave her a piercing look telling her to shut up.

"Don't take it seriously it was a joke! Haha!

He sighed. It seems that he was the only one who was concerned at what happened.

_Who would not be? Last night was my…_

"It was your first time right? I mean, to a woman" She asked followed by saying "Atleast biologically."

He doesn't know what answer he should give her so he just nodded. This was the first time that he seems to have lost words to say. It only happened in front of this rare specimen before him.

"Don't worry too much" reassuring him for the nth time "We were both drunk last night and it's not like I will got pregnant just for having a one night stand."

He's looking at her straight in the face while she's talking and that smile she's wearing was telling him that everything will be alright so he smiled back.

But he was not prepared enough at what he heard next.

"…Though there is a huge possibility that it might happen since we did not get to used a protection and I just remember that it is not my safe days today haha!"

For some reason there was a strong urge pushing Hokuto to strangle Keiko but he chose to keep himself calm.

"Hey! Are you even listening?"

"I am listening" he said, he began to massage his temples because his hang over was getting more worst because of their conversation.

"Anyway, I'll tell you not to take it to heart." She said, this time she's serious but still smiling. "If ever that happens it's not like I'm going to chase you to take responsibility, I mean I can't imagine myself having a relationship with a guy more over a gay one haha!"

"Hey! You're making it sound that I am disgusting." He protested.

"Of course not! I only mean that it's impossible between us two, you know." Then she giggles.

He wanted to ask her a lot of question. He was being concerned to her for some reason he didn't know what. He thought about the possibilities of what will happened to them. But her laughter was enough for him to make all his worries go away.

He started to laugh with her.

_She's really something._

After that conversation, they talked even more about a lot of other stuff. They were not aware that they were starting to build some kind of special relationship between them.

They eventually became good friends. They always meet to have a drink whenever they have a chance. Hokuto even slept over at Keikos' apartment twice but of course nothing happened between them since then. They only got themselves to watch movies.

He found her as a strong woman. Very independent and even charming on her own special way. She always smiles and laughs but he knows that there was something behind those smiles. She was someone who you can't get enough talking to, she always has comments on everything and she was not afraid to voice out whatever was on her mind. To all the women he hates and was annoyed at, Keiko was the only exception. She was special.

For almost three months, they spent their free time together. Until he received a letter from her one day.

It says that she needs to go to her parents who were staying abroad because of an emergency and it stated that it was too urgent; she cannot make it to tell him face to face.

He smiled at what he just read.

_Except for being too strong my only worry to you is, you're bound to forget some really important details. _He thought as he recalls Keiko told him one time that the only relative she has was her younger sister that was living in Hokkaido.

**

* * *

A/N: **Lo and Behold my third chapter! I thought it will take me sometime to update this because of too many work. If you found any wrong grammar please don't hesitate to tell me in short please **review. **I am really paranoid about my grammar. I will always go crazy whenever I saw green lines when I am typing my story in MS word.


	4. Father and Son

**Disclaimer:**Hana Kimi is not mine. I only own my OC named: Keiko and Seita Nakahara.

**

* * *

Chapter IV: Father and Son**

He was so nervous. He didn't know why but it's as if his heart was going to explode anytime soon.

Was he excited? But why? He didn't even thought of having a son, not even on his wildest imagination. So why? He can't describe his felling right now.

_Why? Why? Why? _He kept asking himself but to no avail.

He was waiting in the park that Mizuki mentioned. He was waiting if he could see the kid he thought his son to Keiko. He purposely left the school much early than usual. There were not much people in the park that time so it was easy to find the kid if ever he went there.

Hokuto was restless from his seat. Every time he feels someone new coming in the park he would check them out.

After almost an hour, he grew tired of waiting.

_I'll come again tomorrow_

He was walking towards his way home when he saw a boy coming his way.

He stopped.

It was like he was in a movie. Everything went slow motion until the boy walked passed him. He was making his way to the park. Hokuto immediately followed.

He saw the child sat on the bench he just sat on. He was sure that it was Seita. The boy looked exactly how Ashiya described him to be. He even got goosebumps when he realized that the boy looked like him when he was just a kid.

_Could this be really happening to me?_

He becomes afraid all of a sudden.

_What's up with all the emotions?_

How should he face the boy he was claiming to be his son? How should he introduce himself?

_Hi kid! My name is Umeda Hokuto. Do you happen to be the son of Nakahara Keiko? If it that so then I believed I am your father and by the way I am gay…_

_What kind of introduction was that?_ He scolded himself.

Before he got the chance to think more absurd idea he decided to walk near where Seita was.

_Nothing will happen if I just think._

Seita looked up at him when he was about in front of him.

Without saying a word or rather Hokuto can't bring himself to say anything, he sat next to Seita.

The kid remained silent. On the other hand Hokuto begins to think again. He silently observed Seita while thinking about his next step. The boy was watching intensely on the other kids playing.

"Hey kid! Why don't you join them? He asked pretending to be nonchalant.

Seita stared at him "I can't and I don't talk to stranger"

A vein popped somewhere in Hokutos' head.

"Weren't you already talked to me just now?"

"Mama said when someone asked me a question, I must answer them politely"

_Which part of your answers' polite?_

"Then I bet your mama also told you not talk to strangers?"

…no answer

Another vein popped on his head.

"Didn't you just say that you must answer if someone asked you?

Seitas' head turned to give him a cold stare.

He flinched.

"Ojisan…" he begins.

Somewhere, somehow he can see Keikos' annoyed face on this kids' expression.

"…you're annoying!" the final blow.

A third vein popped and was now visible on Hokutos' face.

"Why you,,,"

"Seita-kuuun…"

They both turned to where the voice came from.

Hokutos' jaw almost dropped to the ground as soon as he saw the woman who was calling Seita.

_Did she undergo plastic surgery!_

**

* * *

A/N: **after a month of busy working days I finally managed to update this FanFic of mine. Well honestly, I was kinda lazy updating because I thought no one would read this anyway (because there were no reviews after a month of posting this story :( ) But I was determined to finish this story no matter what! Hahaha so please **R&R. **(I know this chapter is very short)


	5. Umeda Meets Nakahara

**CHAPTER V: Umeda Meets Nakahara**

She was now walking towards them. Hokuto couldn't help but stare (but don't misunderstand, Hokuto is still gay no matter how beautiful a woman ramp in front of him, he just cant believe his eyes) He stared just to confirm if it's really Keiko approaching them. It was really difficult to see the woman's face because of the sunlight is illuminating her.

He can't believe his eyes just seeing the woman's silhouette. He can already tell that her figure changed drastically. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, it was obvious that she has the ideal figure that every woman would like to have. Even her hairstyle changed. It was long and silky straight now.

Then slowly, as she stepped out off the light that was blocking Hokutos' view, his pounding heart suddenly calmed itself.

"Seita, sweetie, I got out from the nursery really early this time, lets go home now 'kay?" she said using sweet tone.

"Okay mama!"

Before his eyes, was such a beautiful and definitely young woman. Though she didn't seem to notice that he was there, this time he was certain that this woman with such a slim figure, beautiful face and hair not to mention young and fresh and even emitting Alpha waves is not Keiko Nakahara.

_Thank goodness! I thought the world would come to an end if it was to happen, I mean Keiko being beautiful? _He laughed at his thoughts.

But when he came from his thoughts, Seita and his so-called-mama was gone. He immediately searched for the and luckily found them not just far from going out of the park.

"Nakahara-san!" He called out.

The two stopped from walking and both turned to him.

"Eh?" The young woman said wondering.

"It's the annoying ojisan "Seita told her mama.

He ignored Seitas' introduction to him.

"Excuse me but, are you perhaps Ayano Nakahara? The younger sister of Keiko Nakahara?"

"Yes, I am Ayano Nakahara" she confirmed using her sweet tone of course. "May I know who might you be? You seem to know my sister."

"Ah, right, I used to know Keiko-san. My name is Umeda Hokuto."

She tilts her head "Eh? Umeda Hokuto you say?"

He nods.

There was a short pause. The then beautiful face of Ayano suddenly changed from being angelic to something that came from hell and he can saw fire from hell as well coming from Ayano Nakahara.

* * *

He was sure that whoever it was in front of him right now was not Ayano anymore. She evolved into someone else just after he confirmed his name.

His whole body was producing lots of cold sweat. Just like when he's facing his sister Io. He suddenly wants to run away far from Ayano.

"Ne, you're really Umeda Hokuto?" she asked one more time, making sure that she got the right prey.

"Y…yes" He nervously answered back.

The demon in front of him suddenly bowed her head. Then he heard her mumbling something followed by silent snickers. Hokuto got more frightened.

He flinched when Ayano slowly lift her head up again. But this time she was back from her usual angel-like self. She was smiling beautifully, the fire from hell was turned to flowers that were now floating all around Ayano.

"Say, Umeda-san, what could you possibly need to Keiko aneki?"

"Uh…uhm…its about…"He really don't know if it was wise to tell Ayano his reasons for asking for Keiko. He glanced at Seita who was just watching them silently at Ayanos' side.

Ayano spotted his last action and realized that Seita was still there with them. She whispered something on the boys' ear, Seita nodded and walked far enough for him to net overheard their next conversation.

"So, Umeda-san you're saying…?"

"Oh, its nothing, I guess it would be wise if I talked to Keiko myself."

Hokuto saw Ayanos' left eyebrow arched.

"I think what you said is impossible"

"Why is that? Is she not with you here in Tokyo?" He asked with a bad feeling.

"Yes, she is not here with us in Tokyo, in fact its more like Keiko-aneki is not _here_ anymore."

Confusion was all over Hokutos' face as he heard the news.

"Keiko-aneki died almost seven years ago."

**

* * *

A/N:** so there it is! The fifth chapter of my story. It's a bit short but at least I managed to update it, har har. I was so happy to receive another review that's why I decided to find spare time to type this chapter.

Thank to "**Girl Soon to Have a FF account" **for the review, you don't know how happy you made me just by dropping a review hahahaha…this chapter is for you so please keep reading (though I wont promise for a fast update) :)


	6. Her Tragic Story

**CHAPTER VI: Her Tragic Story**

After that roller-coaster-like talk with Keikos' sister, he found himself spacing out on his apartment. In the end, he did not got the chance to asked the matters about Seita. He was nailed in place as Ayano talked about the death of Keiko.

He really didn't understand Ayanos' story. He was in shocked that his mind went blank even until Ayano left with Seita. He didn't even know how he got back to his apartment.

His emotion was all mixed up. He didn't know what to think, what to feel, what to do.

Another hour passed and he was still spacing out and then another hour came and another…

After a long hour in that state, Hokuto took a long sigh; he stood up and went to get himself a glass of cold water. He took a shower afterwards and good thing he did because it made it clear his mind.

He decided before the night ends that he will talk to Ayano again tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, after he finished his work, Hokuto went to the park again, hoping that he will see Seita. The sun was almost setting but there was no Seita in sight. He became suspicious. There must be something Ayano's not telling him. He must find a way to talk to Ayano and see Seita again.

_But how?_

"Sensei?"

He knew that voice.

"Ashiya"

"What are you doing here Sensei?" she was holding yujiros' leash.

"Uhm…just waiting for someone."

"Ah…is that so"

Yujiro started to bark and pull Mizuki.

"Sensei, I need to go, Yujiro needs a run, please excuse me."

"Wait a moment; I want to ask you something."

"hmmm?"

"About Aya…I mean the mother of the kid you were talking about the other day"

"Eh? Them again? What about the sensei?"

"Nothing really" Hokuto lied "I'm just wondering if you happen to know where they live."

"hmmm…I bet they just live around here but I don't know the exact address."

Hokutos' shoulder dropped from disappointment.

"But you can ask the nursery near the police station. I heard the mother works there.

_Nursery? That's it! _His face lightened up from the information. He now remembered Ayano saying about the nursery yesterday.

"Is that all sensei?"

"Ah yes, thank you."

"Okay, later then!" she waved goodbye as she ran along with yujiro.

* * *

He can see Ayano playing with other kids in the nursery Ashiya mentioned. The nursery was the first place he went to before going to work. He decided not to waste any more minute. He went straight to the entrance of the nursery and asked for Ayano.

An old lady asked him to wait while she calls Ayano. A moment later a smiling but pretty obviously surprised Ayano was in front of him.

"Ah, it's you again Umeda-san" Ayano said as they both slightly bowed their head. "What can I do for you?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about" he said straight forwardly.

"You want to talk with me? But I'm afraid this is a wrong time for that, you see I'm in the middle of my work." She said politely, pretending she's thinking with her eyes closed forming only two straight lines.

"It will not take long. Please." he insisted.

The old lady who overheard their conversation told Ayano to go if it will not take too long. Hokuto smiled and thanked the old lady (so not like him).

They went to the backyard of the nursery which also served as a playground for the students. As soon as they reached the said place, Hokuto felt a sudden and familiar chill ran up and down his spine and he knew that Ayano already transformed into something that cannot be seen on planet earth.

A stoic face with an unexplainable aura was what Hokuto saw to Ayano this time.

_She sure has lots of faces._

"What is it this rime?" she asked using a monotonous tone.

He arched his eyebrow (his trademark, I guess…). This time he will not back down to Ayano.

"I want to know what _really _happened to Keiko."

Hokuto waited for Ayanos' face to show any reaction but there was none.

"Didn't I tell you that Aneki died almost seven years ago due to an accident?"

"Yes, you did tell me that but I want to know the details."

"Umeda-san I think you're crossing the line. It's already none of your business to know more about the death of my sister."

Hokuto was silent for a moment but he will not give up. He still has a card under his sleeves and he will not hesitate to use that for the sake of the truth.

"I believe it is my business." He looked intently at Ayanos' face. He knew that the war has just only begun and he only aim for the win no matter what. "Seita, he is my child to Keiko, isn't he?"

There was no answer for a minute. Then Hokuto saw a faint smile appeared on the woman's face. Another chill ran down his spine but he did not show any sign of it.

"I didn't know you have such a wild imagination, _wilder_ than mine" she silently laughed "and what makes you think that Seita is your son to Aneki?"

He gulped before he speaks again." Seven years ago something happened between me and Keiko before she disappears."

"That's it?" she asked, mocking him.

"Yes." he answered with a slight tone of defeat. He knew that his reason was really not enough to make him claim Seita his son.

Hokuto heard Ayano laughed. This time she laughed like those crazy villain in movies.

_This woman is very different from Keiko, are they really sisters?_

She stopped from laughing after a minute passed, the she turned serious after awhile. She acted formal she spokes " Hokuto Umeda-san I'll tell you something and I'll only tell you once so listen well. Seita is not your son to Aneki. In fact Seita is not Anekis' son at all because Seita is mine."

Confusion was all written in Hokutos' face. He began to question himself once again.

_See? I told you the kid is not your son. _A part of his mind told him.

_But…_

_Why are you chasing the kid anyway? You're not even fit to be a father. You're not even good at taking care of kids._

_But…_

_Isn't it good enough that you don't have to be responsible…_

He suddenly shook his head violently to chase away his thoughts.

Didn't he make up his mind already when he just first heard Ashiyas' story?

He straightened his back. He needs to know the truth. Something in his heart doesn't want to believe in Ayano. He just couldn't accept her declaration.

"But Keiko…"

"Keiko Aneki" Ayano interrupted "she died while carrying your child."

Hokutos' eyes widen in disbelief.

"You want to know the truth? I will tell you the truth. She died while carrying your child seven years ago. She wanted to tell you about the pregnancy after seven months of hiding it from you. She felt that you somehow need to know but she had no intention of chasing you to take responsibility. That time I know how brave my sister was but deep inside she was afraid of giving birth. She wanted your emotional support."

Hokutos' shoulder hung low from hearing the story. He almost wants to cry. Tears were welling up in his eyes until he heard something that makes him want to burn Ayano until nothing will be left of her but her ashes.

"Ayano-chan" that was the old lady's voice "Your sister called. She said she's on her way now here. Oh never mind that, she's already here with Seita-kun.

Hokutos' head hastily turned to Ayanos' way, only to see her smiling again with flowers floating all over her.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" she tilts her head on the right "I am part time onstage actress and writer (?)"

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter (whew…) I hope you liked it. Anyway this one was pretty long ne? Don't you think Hokuto was OOC? Well, what the heck this is my FF I can do what ever I want to do with him (evil laugh) Thanks to those who give reviews and to those who spent their precious time reading this FF. See you next time…


	7. Reunion

**A/N: **Hello guys, I am glad I made it this far. I want to thanks those who read this FanFic, I really hope you enjoyed reading every chapter of my story.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Reunion**

Hokuto was waiting in a nearby coffee shop just a few blocks away from his apartment. He was waiting for Keiko; they agreed to meet on this coffee shop before they separate that morning in an unexpected place in a much unexpected scene.

He almost wants to chop Ayanos' head when he finally set eyes on the very much alive Keiko. Yes, he first heard the old lady says that Ayanos' sister was coming which in his mind was Keiko since he knew that Ayano has no other sibling except Keiko and what give him more evidence about his notion was when Ayano almost admitted all her made up stories. He instantly wants to kick Ayano and send her to the furthest star in the universe since kinking people was what he is very good at, only if she wasn't a girl.

He started to tap his foot from getting impatient. Why does he always need to wait anyway?

He reached for his cellphone when he heard it rings. It was Keiko.

"Where are you?" He asked with slight tone of irritation.

"Almost there" came the reply.

"Then why'd you have to call?"

"'Coz I know you're growing impatient" and like always she was right "Oh! There! I can see you now."

The call was cut off. Hokuto looked out on the glass window and saw Keiko crossing the road, a smile on her face. She definitely didn't change except that she learned to wear make-up and heels. Her hair was still short but still fit her nonetheless. She looked like a typical office lady.

She entered the coffee shop and went straight to where he was sitting.

"You're late"

"Sorry, something came up. Don't be so grumpy." She joked.

Before Hokuto starts to open his mouth again a waiter came to their table asking for their order. Keiko was the first to give her order. She ordered for green tea, he ordered for another cup of coffee.

"So what's up?" she asked him with gusto when they were alone again. "I was really surprised to see you early today. Ayano didn't tell me that she already met you. How are you? It was such a long time since we last met. What are you doing now?"

Hokuto smiled. She was still quite talkative.

"I'm doing fine. I'm a school doctor now."

"Oh! Good!" she clapped her hands.

They talked more to catch up after all those years until their order came.

"You said you wanted to ask me something, what is it?"

Hokuto raised a delicate brow and gazed at her for a while.

_So dense_

"I want to ask about Seita." He said without beating around the bush.

"What about my Seita?" she asked innocently.

"Is he my son?"

At that, Keiko animatedly coughed out the tea she was drinking and he got himself wet all over his face.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized helping him wiped the tea out his face. "What are you thinking asking me such question?"

"Well I am thinking many things since I learned about Seita" he said, a vein visible on his face. "Do you want me to tell you everything that's running in my mind one by one?"

She flinched seeing Hokutos' face. Keiko knew him well enough to say that Hokuto was being serious.

"So…?"

"Uhmmm…it's" she averted her eyes away from Hokuto. Drops of cold sweat were starting to form on her face.

"Spit it out"

"Ah! I guess I'm going to order a slice of cake as well" she said smiling nervously.

"Don't make me cause a scene here Keiko, you know how I do" He saw her gulped before she lower her head down. He can't even see her eyes now. He crossed his arm in front of him, waiting for Keiko to confess.

Hokuto can almost taste his victory at last. He admits that his experiences with Ayano gave him so much bitterness that he badly wants to know what sweet taste like again.

"Hokuto…about Seita…" he heard her whispered then she turned silent again.

_Goodness! This will take forever. I had enough of waiting._

He can see that Keiko was having a hard time explaining herself. And he knows that if this woman decided not to talk then she will definitely keep her mouth shut even if it takes forever.

He let out a violent breath.

"Alright! Alright! Don't talk if you don't want to talk" he told her, his hands in the mid-air like he was surrendering.

Keiko lifts her head.

"Ayano already told me everything. I just want your confirmation."

_Well in a very different story though._

"She did?"

"Yes and I understand"

_And your responses just now make my every doubt crystal clear._

Keikos' face turned pale and he can see that tears started to well up from her eyes.

"Thank you Hokuto, believe me I am very sorry, even until now I feel sorry. Please forgive me" she keeps bowing her head that makes Hokuto anxious. "I know you also have the rights to know but I was afraid to show you my face to you back then. I'm so sorry I hope you forgive me."

"Enough already! I said I understand right?" He stopped Keiko; she was the one who was making a scene.

She stopped from bowing and nod at Hokuto "But I want to know if you will forgive me. Understanding and forgiving is two different things you know."

"When did you learn such thing?" he asked, surprised at what she just hears from her.

"Trust me I learn a lot from my experiences" she said smiling "will you forgive me?"

"I already forgave you"

She smiled at him more.

"Just let me do one thing" he said.

"What is it?"

"Let me visit Seita every now and then."

**

* * *

A/N: **Did you like it? Next chapter is up already, all I need is to find another spare time to type it. I think I'll let you know that I so love Ayano on the next chapter (Bang!) HEY! Who threw the remote at me!


	8. The Family That Eats Together Stays

**A/N:** I love this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII: The Family That Eats Together Stays Together**

_Ding Dong!_

He heard a click, the door slowly opened and a smiling Ayano was what he saw.

"A're? Umeda-san, what brings you here?"

_Oh! Damn._

He forgot that Ayano was living with Keiko. How unfortunate. He was just dealing with Akiha earlier and now he needs to deal with this witch in front of him to let him through because he can already feels a strong killing intent coming from her.

"I came to visit Keiko and Seita" is what he said

"hmmm…is that so?" Ayano said wearing her suspicious expression again.

_Here it goes_

"Aneki told me you were coming but something came up and she left with Seita just a whi-"

"Ayano-chan is that Hokuto?" they heard Keiko shouts.

He raised an eyebrow.

Ayano smiled at him.

_Silence…_

"Please come in Hokuto-san, my sister awaits you" She bowed; her left arm on her back while the other was stretched showing him the way. She was acting like a butler.

He went in and saw Seita coming out from a room alongside with Keiko.

"Hokuto you actually came"

"I told you I will visit right?"

"Haha, of course you did, I just can't believe that you will actually go"

"Aneki, why don't you go watch T.V. I'll go prepare the table"

"Oh! Right, come Hokuto, I haven't introduce you to Seita properly"

They went to the living room. The T.V was already on and it was showing a children show.

Keiko offered him a seat.

"Seita-kun, I want you to meet…"

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump…_

Hokuto can hear his heart beats rapidly.

"Uncle Hokuto, Hokuto meet my son Seita."

_What? What Uncle? _He wanted to ask her aloud but he decided to save it for later, there must be a reason behind that introduction.

He was about to say hi to Seita when he saw Ayanos' reflection on the television screen. She was peeking from the living rooms door with that creepy smile of her. She was even giggling.

_That bi-_

"Hello uncle Hokuto" it was Seita "Im sorry from before in the park. I didn't know you were mama's friend" he said apologetically

"No worries" he smiled at the kid. The kindest smile he could ever give. "But I am not your 'mama's' friend" he corrected remembering that Seita must be referring to Ayano since he heard him called Ayano mama when they were talking at the park "I am Keiko-sans' friend, you're mother?"

"Ah, no" Keiko interrupted "when he says mama he's referring to me, but when he says mama he's referring to Ayano." She laughed

"Huh? What's the difference?' he was totally lost.

"haha, don't be silly, anyone can tell the difference" he laughed more.

His brows furrowed.

"Aneki, Hokuto-san dinner is served" Ayano announced.

They went to the dining room. Hokuto silently prayed for his safety. He was praying that whatever was on his plate doesn't have anything that may cause him to be hospitalized. No one can tell what might the crazy witch puts on his plate. The woman was a maniac in his eyes and everyone who reads this story can tell that she hates him at first sight and he hates her more and more as the story progresses.

_No, that was wrong I don't __**just**__ hate her I despise her, I detest her, I-_

"Hokuto-san" it was Ayano who cut his thought "how do you find tonight's meal? Aneki cooked that"

"Good. It's delicious"

Keiko and Ayano smiled but the latter looked suspicious. Well, everything that Ayano does was suspicious for Hokuto.

"Mama is really a good cook" Seita added.

"But she doesn't cook like these seven years ago"

"Hey Hokuto, what do you mean by that?"

"I am speaking the truth, wasn't I the one who always cooked for you when I slept over at your apartment."

"Uncle Hokuto slept over at mama's apartment?" Seita asked innocently

"Errr…ummm…" came Keiko who doesn't know how to explain what just Hokuto said to Seita.

It appears that Seita-kun was one smart kid. What would you expect from my OC hah!

"He slept over to Anekis' apartment because Hokuto-san was Anekis' maid back then Seita-kun~" Ayano came to her sister rescue which was so uncalled for in Hokutos' point of view especially with that kind of explanation.

"Maid?"

"No I was not her maid Seita-kun"

"Right, he was her servant" it was Ayano again.

Seita looked at Hokuto "Servant?"

"No!"

"He was a slave"

"Ayano-chan…"called Keiko with pleading voice.

"A slave?"

"I was not!"

"A henchman then"

"No!"

"Her minion?"

"Quit it!"

"Maybe an underling?"

The conversation somehow turned into some kind of game show for Ayano.

"A pet?"

"What pet?" Seita was getting more confused.

"A sugar daddy!"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Stop it!" Keiko shouted. She was covering Seitas' ears who looked really puzzled.

Ayano stopped so did he, even though he really wanted to throw a fork at Ayano so badly.

When everyone calmed down Keiko went back to her seat and started eating again. Seita looked at them like he was surrounded with bunch of crazy people which they were by the way.

"Wasn't that fun?" Ayano happily sang "Let's do it again"

**

* * *

A/N: **there you go! I told you I love Ayano in this chapter. I had fun writing this one. And since the evil spirit that possessing Ayano somehow possessed me too right now; I wont post the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews (hahahah! I'm so **Evil**!)


	9. He Forgot

**A/N: **Allrighty… even though I demanded three new reviews last chapter before I post this chapter, I only got one (so much for being evil ne?) which came from **LollipopRockaholic **so this chapter is specially for him/her. : )

**

* * *

Chapter IX: He Forgot**

After they finished eating, Keiko helped Ayano clean the dishes while Hokuto went to watched T.V with Seita. Hokuto find Seita as a very smart kid which was a miracle. He was thanking the heavens that his son didn't end up like Ayano because if it was the case he would probably don't know what to do.

Hokuto believed that Seita's DNA decided to make the kid smart. Maybe it was also confused.

_I mean, the child's father is gay with a very bad temper that were bound to kick people or stepped on people's faces when he's mad. His mother is a lesbian who always laughed at nothing and a very lame liar. And there's always Ayano, god-knows what kind of specie that woman is._

Seita was asking him random stuff a kid his age often asks and he was actually answering him with utmost seriousness. He also asked the kid personal questions like when his birthday is, what his favorite color, hobbies and just anything that come to his mind that will give him information about the kid. Seita answered his every question; he even showed him a photo album full of Keiko's photo together with Seita when he was still a baby and until recently.

Just then Keiko went in with two cups of coffee on both hands. She gave the other cup to Hokuto.

"You two seems enjoying each other company"

"I am showing Uncle Hokuto our pictures"

"He was asking me tons of questions"

"Seita is really a curios child"

"Yeah! I can see that" he agreed

"Seita-kun~" it was Ayano "It's already time for your bed, lets go to your room now"

"Alright" Seita stood up and said goodnight to Hokuto before he gave Keiko a sweet goodnight kiss.

"Isn't he sweet? I am really lucky to have Seita as my son" Keiko said proudly, but then Hokuto felt a feeling of sadness in Keiko's voice.

He just looked at her with unsure feeling of what to comment.

"I want to thank you Hokuto for visiting. Seita must be very happy to have someone other than me and her mama to be around. He is the type of kid who doesn't mingle with others so much. He's extremely shy."

He nods "I see"

"And about earlier, please excuse my sister on her behavior. I don't know what's gotten into her. She doesn't act like that normally."

"Oh don't mention it; I'm already used to her"

_So that woman knows how to act normal after all._

"As expected. You really know how to handle anything"

Hokuto's phone suddenly rang. He looked on the screen and saw Akiha's name. He immediately turns off his phone.

"Who's that?"

"No one, just a persistent pest." He said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Your lover?"

"I said a pest"

"So he's a stalker then"

"Why do you assume that the caller was a he?"

"uhmmm…because you're-"

"Zipt it! I already know what you're gonna say"

"Haha"

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have a lover at this time?"

"Don't be silly"

"I'm not being silly; most single mother today can also have a lover you know"

"I know that, but I can't possibly bring another woman here to introduce to Seita as my girlfriend"

_Oh yeah! How can I forget?_

"I forgot"

"Haha"

They talked more. They didn't notice how time flies by. It was almost midnight when Hokuto bid goodbye. But before he goes he promised to visit again on weekends.

"I'll appreciate that but isn't it a bother to you? I mean you might be busy on work or something"

"That's why I'll visit on weekends"

"Right…haha I'll tell Seita about that"

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Be careful on your way home"

It was a good night indeed. Even though Ayano was really a pain he found their dinner to be somewhat fun. It has been a while since he last ate with someone with home made food. The feeling of eating with Seita and Keiko minus Ayano in the picture was the same when he was with his family minus Io.

It was fun especially when Seita was always calling and asking him…

_Seita, Seita…hmmm wait a minute. I think I just forgot something._

**

* * *

A/N: **I know, I know…this chapter is boring but what can I do, I need to include this one. So there you go! ' ' )


	10. Birthday

**Chapter X: Birthday**

"Its Seita's birthday next week" Hokuto said to himself. He caught a glimpse on his calendar when he noticed a date that was encircled with big red mark and that's how he remembered the special occasion.

He decided to ask Seita on what kind of gift he wants for his birthday later. It has been a month and a half since he started visiting the Nakaharas. He didn't just go there on weekends just like he planned. He found himself going there every single night after his work. Even though Ayano always makes absurd stories just to get rid of him he always managed to finds his way to get through it. He really got used to Ayano. Even her evil antics were not affecting him anymore.

"Sempai" Akiha called him. He was standing outside of the infirmary's window.

Hokuto pretended not to hear or see anything. He immediately packs his things as he prepared to leave.

"Eh? Are you going home already?"

"None of your business" He then locked the window glass. But when he went outside he saw Akiha again waiting for him.

"Long time no see Sempai, did you miss me?" Akiha threw himself to hug him but Hokuto was fast enough to stop him by grabbing his face away from him.

"Awww…Sempai you're so cold. You don't even answer my phone calls"

"Am I obliged to?" he answered walking as fast as he could.

"Are you going home now? It's too early; let's go have a drink first."

"No, I don't have time for that"

"What? Don't tell me you have a date already?"

"Shut up!"

"Akiha-san?" It was Mizuki, she was walking her way to the dorm

"Oh Mizuki-kun! I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?"

"Yeah! You haven't come to the infirmary to visit Sensei in a while, how are you?"

"Im fine, I just came from abroad doing lots of photo shoots. Speaking of that I bought a souvenir for you Sempai" He said smiling as he turned to Hokuto's direction but he was long gone. "Eh? Where did he go?"

Thanks to Ashiya, Hokuto escaped from Akiha. If it wasn't for that, Akiha must still be following him by now and he can't let that happen. He planned to stop by at the park where Seita usually waits for Ayano, he doesn't want to let Seita see Akiha clinging on to him and what if Ayano see Akiha as well? He can already picture what Ayano would tell Seita about him.

For some reason he doesn't want Seita to know that he was gay. Not because he was ashamed to be what he is now, instead he wanted to avoid any confusion to the child. He would tell it all to him when the right time comes but until then he will remain like what he was in Seita's eyes. Maybe Keiko influenced him a lot on being a good parent because he found out that Keiko didn't tell Seita about her being a lesbian. She said it will give confusion to the child and she doesn't like Seita coming to her asking questions she bet she couldn't answer properly, so there, he thought he will do the same.

He was near the park when he heard a child calling her father, he stopped for a moment. He hasn't still talked about the topic of him being Seita's father with Keiko properly. He couldn't find the right time because its either Keiko's avoiding the topic or they were being rudely interrupted by Ayano and all of the time he just simply forgot to bring it up. It was not a big issue anyway. He was contented being called Uncle by Seita. It was an overwhelming feeling that he doesn't care anymore if he was called Uncle or father.

He finally saw Seita sitting on the usual bench. He called him and he immediately went to greet him. And just like the other time they just sat and talked. Hokuto found out that Seita has a heart problem and that was why he stopped coming to school and was forbid to tire himself out. He was just a little worried when he learned about the news because it doesn't sound so grave when Keiko told him. He thought that they just need to be careful and with the help of professionals everything will be fine and Seita can return to school just like normal kids does. So he didn't ask about that issue again.

"Your birthday is next week, what do you want for your present?"

"I can't really think of something Uncle"

"How about new toys?"

"I have enough of them and mama will probably buy me that on my birthday"

"A new book then?"

"hmmm…no"

"Then what?"

"Let's go somewhere Uncle"

"Do you want to go to the amusement park?"

"No, not there. I can't ride the rides there."

"Where do you want to go then?" Hokuto asked enthusiastically.

"Let's go to the zoo!"

* * *

Sunday.

Hokuto can't deny his excitement. They are going to the zoo today. How pathetic, he thought, such small thing makes him happy. He feels that he is not being his usual self when it comes to Seita. The situations really hit him right on the spot which makes him really different.

He will fetch Keiko and Seita just like they agreed on, this time Ayano will be out of the picture. He heard the maniac has an important occasion to attend to.

_Good. At last I can relax a little._

Even though he's already immune to Ayano's craziness, her made up story about him occasionally drives him mad, especially if Seita asked about it afterwards.

But his easiness was crashed all suddenly when he saw Ayano standing at the front gate of their house. She was smiling at his direction and it looks like she was really waiting for him. Whoever writing this story doesn't really want to give him a piece of mind anytime soon.

_Why does the authoress love that witch so much? You should love me more!_

"Good morning Hokuto-san" She greeted him as soon as he stepped out of his car.

"I thought you're gone for today?" he snapped not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"I cancelled the meeting. It's my Seita's birthday afterall. You're not thinking of keeping Aneki and Seita to yourself today aren't you?"

He frowned.

"Ne, Hokuto-san," she pats his shoulder "I will never hand them to you, ever"

"You really annoy me"

"The feeling is mutual. It's the purpose of my creation"

He stared at her smiling face, mocking him as always.

_I will make you pay for all of this one day_

* * *

"Uncle, lets go see the tigers next"

Hokuto can see how excited Seita was. The kid was so energetic which he haven't seen before. Going to the zoo was really a good idea though Hokuto didn't expect the place to be a little crowded.

"Seita-kun don't push yourself too hard. You know it's not good if you tire yourself so much. We have all day to look at the animals. Let's take our time okay?" Ayano was acting like a mother than Keiko. She doesn't leave Seita's side ever since they arrived. She was worried, but seeing Seita having such a good time makes her happy too.

"Hokuto" Keiko got his attention "Thank you for bringing us here, I'd never think of bringing Seita here before because of his condition, but knowing you will be around lessen my worries"

"You don't have to thank me for every little thing I do. It's for the child anyway. It's my only way to compensate for not being around for seven years"

Keiko didn't respond to him, instead he saw her looking at him. She looked dumb smiling with confused look on her face.

"What? What's with that face? You look like an idiot."

"I didn't really get what you just said. Well, anyway, Seita and Ayano-chan are already leaving us behind. Why don't you go with them while I look for a place to eat. It will be lunch soon and it will be difficult to find a nice place later with all these people.

He nodded and went his way to catch up with Seita and Ayano. They went to look for few more animals until Keiko sent him an email indicating her location where she sets their lunch.

Maybe Ayano was having so much fun too that she temporarily forgot her role of being an annoying character which gives Hokuto a little break.

They were nearly approaching the said place where Keiko was waiting when Ayano took Seita to the nearest washroom they saw to wash their hands. Hokuto thought that he would wait for them but then there was something that made him turned to his right side. Not too far from where he was, was Keiko. She looks like having a conversation with a man but he had a feeling that Keiko was actually looking at him as if she was begging for his help.

He decided to walk near them. As he came closer, he overheard their conversation.

"How about going out next time you take an off to your work?" that's what Hokuto heard from the guy Keiko was talking to.

"Uhmmm I think that is still impossible" Keiko replied.

Hokuto raised an eyebrow to Keiko's response. He doesn't understand but before, when Keiko received an invitation like that she would rudely decline it. Then, why was she being polite now? He looked at her again; she was still wearing that helpless look so he made his move.

"Keiko" he said, getting the man's attention. The guy looks a young professional but there was something in him that Hokuto doesn't like. If it wasn't for that something then he would be his type.

_Tsk._

"Hokuto" she said acting surprise.

He walked closer to Keiko and because he suddenly felt playful, he gave Keiko a smack on the lips which made the man looked shock while Keiko went stiffed. He secretly smiled then he puts his arm around Keiko's shoulder.

There was a silence for a moment. He pinched Keiko and cleared his throat just to snap her out. The gut may get suspicious and his act will all go to waste if Keiko won't react soon.

"Shouma-san, meet Hokuto-san my…" she was thinking what to add next.

"I am her lover" that almost made Keiko coughed her lungs out.

"Your lover?" Shouma asked. The poor guy can't believe his ears and that made Hokuto delighted.

"Uhmmm…yes?" Keiko answered not even sure if what she just said was correct.

"You sound not sure yourself"

"No, I mean Yes, he is my l-lover" Keiko found the last word so difficult to pronounce. She was going to puke.

"Who is he by the way? I heard he was asking you out"

"Ah! He is my new boss; he just recently transfers to our department"

The guy straitened his back and offers a hand shake to Hokuto which the latter purposely ignored.

"Thank you for taking care of my Keiko" he said instead. He saw that the guy looks offended by his actions.

"Well, its nothing. Nakahara-san is a very hard working employee"

"Yes she is. You're really lucky having her in your company"

Silence…

Keiko was starting to sweat, she couldn't fathom that what was going on was really happening. All her hair wants to stand just by hearing Hokuto's ridiculous lines. What was made it even creepier was Hokuto acting like that he was a jealous husband.

"I think I'm going ahead now"

"Already? Hokuto asked sarcastically. He was having a sweet time humiliating this guy. "If you want you can join us here for lunch."

"No, I think I'll pass, I have my little sister and brother waiting for me. Thank you for the offer though"

"Oh! You're with your little siblings? Then you should really join us. We brought our son here to celebrate his birthday, maybe you could help celebrate it."

"You two have a son?"

"Yeah! Talking about that there he goes" Hokuto said pointing to the approaching kid.

**

* * *

A/N: **took me so long to update this. Hehehe but sad to say… I think the next chapter will take another long time to come up ( worst case scenario, I might not update this anymore, but lets pray that that wont happen) I really, really wanted to finish this FF. this is my first baby after all, but I am currently focusing on my other fic. which was an inuyasha fanfic So please understand me and I want to take this opportunity to thank all of you who read this Fanfiction. You're awesome! Thank you and hope to see you again. :)


End file.
